Messy Webs Part II
by StarriSkys
Summary: Sequel of Messy Webs! :After the last mess of webs had been untangled, they once again find themselves in a sticky situation. Then Fuka,a special visitor,Jin,and Micchi suddenly visit,things go out of hand and into complete chaos. Full summary inside.
1. Bug

**_Summary_**: It's been a good amount of time since Karin and Kazune-kun's confession. Fuka had found her true love, and had kept in touch with Karin. 

On the other hand, Karin knew next to nothing how Jin and Micchi was doing. She didn't even know where Micchi is! And although they had confessed they liked each other, Kazune-kun seemed to have no intention to begin their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

Karin gets impatient and decides to tempt and lure him into starting their realtionship. But Kazune-kun is more difficult than she imagined! And when Fuka brings her girlfriend for a visit and Jin and Micchi suddenly shows up, things go out of hand and go into complete chaos.

* * *

Bug

A Note: lol, sorry. I _did_ mention I sucked at coming up with chaps. Heh.

Anyway, this is a sequel to Messy Webs. I made a sequel due to a large amount of PMs requesting for one. Well... voila... here it is!

And although I gave you the summary, the story may be different. This is my idea, but when I start writing, things may not go the same. So don't count to much on the summary.

I hope you like it!

* * *

"OOOH BUG! BUG!" Himeka-chan called excitedly, waving her net around. 

"AAAH BUG! BUG!" Kazune-kun screamed in horror, waving his hands around.

Karin sweat dropped, sitting on the couch watching TV. The little black bug flew in frantic circles, almost making her dizzy. _Bzzt bzzt bzzt_…

Her eyes went back to the TV. It had been weeks since their confession. Fuka had called and written a few times after her visit. She had mentioned several times of her girlfriend, Kagami. Fuka, in her letters and phone calls, had repeatedly thanked her. She said that Karin was right. She just had to wait. And it happened.

But Karin hadn't heard from Micchi or Jin. She heard Jin had gone to America with his uncle (being his favorite nephew) for the rest of the summer vacation. And Micchi had… well… kind of disappeared. Karin hoped he was alright.

But Karin was thankful Jin and Fuka were alright. She deeply hoped that they were happy.

Herself… she was happy… wasn't she? She knit her eyebrows together.

Ever since the confession, they acted like nothing happened. Karin wanted to go out with Kazune-kun, smile at him like he's a special someone, and even kiss again. They never kissed again after that day. It made her a little disappointed. She didn't know what he was thinking or what he wanted. Karin didn't know why Kazune-kun acted like the confession never happened.

Perhaps… he was only joking? She thought he was pretty serious.

She sighed. Maybe he just wasn't used to it. Although she was impatient, she believed Kazune-kun would come around and decide to start their relationship.

Suddenly, the bug buzzed and started to fly around her. Her eyes followed it, like a little kid.

Then the bug came to rest on her forehead. Karin blinked. Great. The bug's on her forehead.

She thought air headedly, _Look at the dirty little black thing. I'll be sure to wash my forehead a lot of times later… I'll make it sparkly clean. Oh! That reminds me, we forgot to buy more soap—_

"KYAAA!" Himeka-chan came trampling to her innocent golden haired friend, waving the net around like a flag.

"ARGH!" before Karin could react, the net flew straight down to her forehead, making a sickening _crack._

* * *

::::::: Greeeat... Himeka-chan is doomed to like bugs more than her friends. Notice how Karin always gets hurt on her forehead? Same as chap one of Messy Webs... lol... 

btw-- if you're wondering how a net can make a cracking sound, it's because it's mostly made out of wood. You know the outer circle thingy? Well yeah, that's the reason why it made a crack.

I know. I'm cruel. xD:::::::


	2. Inspiration

Inspiration

A Note: OOC warning! Oh yeah, Karin may seem a little perverted somewhere in the next few chaps. But I think you'll live.

* * *

Karin drowsily opened her eyes, and found herself lying in bed. 

She groaned and tried to sit up, only to fall back down again by the piercing pain in her head.

"Nya!" She pressed her hand to her temple, trying to stop it from throbbing.

"Ooooh! Karin! You're awake!" Himeka-chan cried, rushing to her side. "I'm so sorry about your forehead! I didn't mean to! You know how I am with bugs, and you know, like I kind of lost control of myself and hit you." Karin sweat dropped at this point. She could already imagine Himeka-chan at her grave one day: "I'm so sorry Karin! I kind of, you know, lost control and killed you."

Karin felt her forehead and found it wrapped with some kind of bandage. "Poo. This is just great." She muttered, fingering the fringes of the bandages.

She noticed Kazune-kun popping his head into the room nervously. "Ne? Kazune-kun… what are you doing?" Karin blinked, confused.

"Oh. Um… I just wanted to see if you're alright." He said, his eyes not leaving her. Karin blinked again. "Then why are you standing outside?"

It was Kazune-kun's turn to blink. Then, flustered, he mumbled, "Bedroom."

Karin did a 'huh?' face for a second, then laughed out loud. "Oh!" She cracked up, understanding, "It's okay. I don't mind boys coming into my room at all. You don't need to be embarrassed."

Kazune-kun grinned and walked in, standing beside her bed. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, taking tiny glances at the rest of her room.

"Yeah… I'm good. Maybe not my head, but yeah, the rest of me." Karin smiled at her two friends.

"Hm…" He smiled vaguely, putting his hand on her head. He brushed aside a few strands of hair, his fingers light and warm, almost easing her pain.

Kazune-kun's blue eyes rested on her face, not leaving it even for a second. Karin's heart skipped a beat. He leaned closer... closer...

Suddenly, Himeka-chan's voice broke into the special moment. "Karin? Do you want a cup of tea? It'll make you feel better!" Himeka-chan offered innocently, smiling.

"Ah…" Karin opened her mouth to search for an answer, but only saw a blank sea of white in her head. _Poo. The smack really did take affect._ She thought, biting her lip. She looked back at Kazune-kun.

He looked so different now. He seemed a bit nervous, taking quick little glances at her and Himeka-chan.

Himeka-chan, all bubbly and excited, said, "Kazune-chan! Let's go make tea for Karin-chan! She'll need it nice and hot. Now let's let the special patient have a lot of time to rest!" Then she flounced off, dragging Kazune-kun along with her.

* * *

Karin looked out the window, feeling the pain in her head easing a bit. Himeka-chan had brought her tea and showered her with treats and her 'specialties'. 

She looked at the comics, toys, candy, and food piled around her. _Himeka-chan must feel really bad. I better get well soon, or else she'll think she did some permanent damage to me._

Then her thoughts drifted to Kazune-kun. That moment… seemed so… so... She struggled for the right word to describe it, but couldn't. Perhaps... magical?

But she was really disappointed when Himeka-chan had broken the moment. She wanted to see what'll happen if it continued. Maybe they would kiss? Karin's heart sped up at the thought.

She groaned inwardly. Kazune-kun was so weird! First he'll act as thought he hated her, then he'll act like she was the only one for him, then the next second he'll return to his normal mean self. What's with that?

Karin sighed and sipped at her tea. The warm and soothing smell relaxed her tense muscles and confused and frustrated mind.

Maybe he just needed a little inspiration. Yeah. Inspiration. Maybe Kazune-kun was just not secure about whether she liked him or not. Because, really, in the confession, he was the only one that truly admitted his feelings.

So… if she just confirmed that she liked him… then Kazune-kun will stop the Hate-Like-Hate routine!

She stroked her chin devilishly.

Yes… Inspiration.

* * *

:::::::See? _So _OOC! Anyways, I wish you good luck surviving Karin's 'inspiration'! I wonder how she's going to inspire Kazune-kun...?::::::: 


	3. Kagami

Kagami

A Note: Unexpected things happen again somewhere in these chaps. Good luck.

* * *

Karin's forehead recovered after 3 days. 

She started to plan her 'Inspiration'. In her notebook, on a fresh page, she listed all the possibilities. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Karin smiled. Getting Kazune-kun couldn't be that hard.

Right?

* * *

Karin sat on the porch, daydreaming.

Suddenly, a girl walked up to her and said, "Hi Karin!" Karin looked up and saw a pretty but familiar face. "FUKA!" the girl laughed cheerfully, hugging her lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming. But I thought it would be fun if we just showed up for a surprise." Fuka explained, smiling. "Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce to you…"

"…Kagami." Fuka stepped aside, revealing a tall girl.

The girl looked cool and sophisticated, in a boyish style.

Kagami had short honey blonde hair, bleached at the tips, and golden eyes. She wore a black beret, a white t-shirt with some kind of paint splattered pattern on it, cool dark loose jeans, and black sneakers. She had one pierced ear with a single diamond stud, a silver necklace, and one silver ring.

Kagami had a Don't-Get-Close-To-Me-'Cause-I-Don't-Care air in her, making her a little intimidating. But Karin had to admit, Kagami was really pretty, although she sort of looked like a really handsome boy…

* * *

"Hello." Kagami walked up to Karin, extending her hand. Karin shook it, looking up at the girl. _She really is tall, _Karin thought. She liked Kagami's voice. It was soothing and comforting.

"Hello. I'm Karin Hanazono. I heard lots about you." Karin said politely, feeling a little intimidated. The girl seemed so confident and sure, as if nothing wrong could happen to her. "Really." Kagami smiled vaguely, her golden eyes fixed on Karin's face, studying her. "I've heard lots about you too. Heard you dumped Fuka." Karin's face flushed crimson at this.

"I-I didn't mean to… I'm straight…" She mumbled, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Kagami studied her seriously at this point, and then laughed softly. "I was just teasing you. I know you're straight."

Karin smiled, relieved that she was joking.

"Kagaamii" Fuka whined, tugging on Kagami's hand. "Darling, I want to talk to Karin-chan too!"

Irritation immediately appeared on the tall girl's face, but it passed as quickly as it had come. "Yes, honey, you may talk to her." Kagami put her finger on Fuka's nose. "But if you get too close to her, I'll do something _very bad_ too you."

Fuka blushed and giggled, snuggling up to her.

Karin somehow found this all a little weird. Usually she would be kind of freaked out by two girls acting so intimate, but today, it didn't feel like two girls sweet talking, but a girl and a boy.

She waved the thought away and decided it was the trick of the mind.

"So…" Fuka exchanged spots with Kagami. "How is it with _him_?" She asked, emphasizing the word 'him'.

Karin explained the whole situation, from the day of the confession to now, only leaving out the 'inspiration' part. That secret was for hers to keep.

"Hm…" Fuka looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "That's odd… Kazune-kun said that he liked you…"

Karin shrugged.

"Oh well. I have my own plans. I'm just happy you have Kagami now and you're happy. She looks wonderful." Karin added, smiling at the two. Fuka smiled back.

Although Kagami didn't smile back, she could somehow see her golden eyes twinkling and smiling, as if they shared a secret.

* * *

::::::: I liked the description of Kagami. I hoped you liked her too. xD Now... this Kagami character seems a little mysterious. I wonder what she's up to?:::::::: 


	4. DRUGS!

DRUGS!

A Note: Take no notice of the title. Take no notice of the title. Take no notice of the title.

* * *

It was a normal summer morning at the Kujyou household.

"Hey Kazune-kun." Karin said, as usual, in the morning.

After awhile, she still hasn't heard Kazune-kun's usual 'yo', 'good morning', or sexist remark.

And when she looked up in curiosity at the silence, she met a pair of blue eyes. He put two arms on either side of her, trapping her.

Karin silently gasped and blinked rapidly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Um… Kazune-kun, what are you doing?" She asked, a bit tense. The golden haired boy smiled vaguely and his fingers ran over her shoulders, up her neck, and then stopped at her hair, which was hung loosely across her shoulders and back. "You have really beautiful hair." He whispered in her ear, his breath tingling her skin. She shivered.

_Something's very very VERY VERY wrong with this picture. What's wrong with Kazune-kun?_ Karin sat there, a million thoughts racing through her head. _Did he forget to take his medication? Oh wait. He doesn't take medication._

_I know! There's only ONE explanation for this! _Karin thought triumphantly. _Kazune-kun has finally….. CRACKED!_

By now, Kazune-kun had sat down beside her his pretty blue eyes gazing at her. _Ha! I'm right!_ She thought to herself nervously. _Eep! Stop looking at me like that!_

Karin squeezed her eyes shut. _What's wrong? He's acting all…. Un-Kazune-kun-ish. He's supposed to act like a jerk and a sexist pig, not look at me lovingly and… eep! Stroke my hair!_

She stiffened at Kazune-kun's touch. "Relax, my love." The boy smiled. _Eeek! MY LOVE?!_

Karin looked up, trying to comprehend what was going on. But when she looked into Kazune-kun's blue eyes…

_Poo! So dizzingly… dizzy! Agh…. _Karin felt slightly faint..

And then, Kazune-kun leaned down and brushed her hair lightly away, and then softly pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Kazune-kun…" Karin murmured softly, burying her head deeper into her pillow. 

Then when she flipped around, she banged her head against the bed post. "Owie!"

She sleepily opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. "Poo… why must these things always happen to me in the _morning_?" Then she turned around, and almost screamed at who was sitting on the bed beside her.

It was Kazune-kun.

Karin immediately felt her heart increase speed. How long had he been here?

But she was also, in a way, grateful that had just been a dream. I mean, the kiss was great, but the wierd Kazune-kun thingy... not so great.

"Yo Karin. Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked casually.

"Uh… Yeah. Very." Karin looked down and played with the loose thread on her pajamas. After a somewhat long silence, Karin couldn't bear it and blurted out, "How long were you here?"

Kazune-kun tensed for a moment, then blinked and smiled softly. "Not long. Just a while…" He said, his eyes studying the blonde haired girl, slightly amused. "…but long enough to hear you sleeptalking."

"NE!!!" Karin's face flushed deep crimson and she buried her head into the pillow she was holding. _What did he hear what did he hear what did he HEAR?_

Then Kazune-kun started imitating Karin's voice. "Oh, Kazune-kun…. Stop looking at me like that…" Then he continued, but Karin couldn't hear it over the sound of her heartbeat. She could swear you could hear her heartbeat a thousand miles away.

Then his voice stopped. He gently removed the pillow from her face. Karin's face was still hot, and she looked cautiously at the boy.

Suddenly, Kazune-kun pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. "So… what were you dreaming about?" He traced his fingers from her neck to her lips. "So? I'd love to know."

Karin stiffened. _I knew that was just a dream. It was too good to be true. Kazune-kun is a jerk after all._

"You don't want to talk about it?" Kazune-kun pressed her further down, their faces less than an inch apart.

She tried to move her arms, but Kazune-kun had pinned them down with his own.

"Get off me." She managed to say through clenched teeth. "Get off, you jerk."

The boy's smile grew wider. "Not 'till you tell me what you were dreaming about. Is it something _bad_?"

"Meh!" She didn't know what to say. Then Kazune-kun leaned down and just when their lips were going to meet…

"KAZUNE-CHAN! KARIN-CHAN!" Himeka-chan slammed open the door, waving her hands around excitedly.

Kazune-kun immediately jumped off Karin and leapt to the other side of the room.

Karin felt a wash of relief.

"Kazune-chan? What are you doing in Karin-chan's room?" Himeka-chan asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Uh… I was just trying to wake her up. I mean, she has to do her training." Kazune-kun said quickly, and he hurried out the room calling back, "Karin, get changed and meet me outside—and make it snappy—you training needs more work!"

Karin felt as if the room was spinning. What had just happened? Was that just a dream? Maybe she just imagined it. It seemed… unreal… that wasn't how Kazune-kun acted. I mean, yeah, he acted like a big fat jerk, but he acted as if he actually _liked her._

Then, as if noticing Himeka-chan for the first time, she smiled at her friend. "Good morning Himeka-chan. You're here because…?" She let the question dangle.

Himeka-chan flushed pink and mumbled, "Err… I… came… uh… oh yeah… you have to eat your dinner! I mean breakfast! Yeah! Breakfast! C'mon, better hurry up!The breakfast won't wait! Heh... Yep, yummy yummy breakfast! Don't let you tummy rumble!" Then without another word she scurried out the room with a nervous laugh.

Karin stared after her.

_Are these people all on drugs?_

_

* * *

_

Well this chap had more... um... romance. Because one of the readers requested for more romance. Well... here it is... I personally thought it was odd, since I don't usually write these kind of stuff. (I had my perverted friend help me. I had to ask many times to keep it appropriate. He came up with more... uh... extreme ideas.) -.-":::::::


	5. War!

War!!!

A Note: Kazune-kun has a complicated prespective in stuffs. It's okay if you don't get it...lol...

* * *

Karin ran behind Kazune-kun, staring at the back of his head. 

The golden haired boy didn't once turn around or speak to her. Karin sensed that this boy didn't want to talk to her so she kept a safe distance—after this morning, keeping a distance was also a good idea anyways. She wrapped her arms around her and shivered.

"Umpff!" She ran into Kazune-kun. "Hey, what the big idea—" She stopped mid sentence, noticing Kazune-kun's expression. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes sharp and his teeth clenched.

Karin followed his gaze and realized what he was staring at.

It was Micchi and Jin.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?!" Karin gasped. 

"Just—" Micchi started, then was cut off by Jin, "—Just visiting our lovely goddess." Then they came forward, kneeled down, and kissed her on both hands.

Karin wanted to blush, but this really was nothing anymore, compared to what had happened before.

"Uh, Jin, aren't you in America? And Micchi, where were you all this time?" She asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Um…" Jin sweat dropped and looked at Micchi. "Uh… Jin just came back today." Micchi quickly said. "He wanted to finish the rest of his summer here…" "… with our beautiful goddess." Jin added.

"Okay…" Karin frowned, studying the two boys. "What about Micchi? Where were you, huh?"

Micchi and Jin exchanged anxious glances and seemed to be able to communicate just with brief facial expressions.

"I… I was… um… hiding… because… um… I wanted to suddenly show up and give you a surprise! Yeah! A surprise!" Micchi laughed nervously. Jin nodded anxiously, looking at Karin.

"Ahem…" Kazune-kun coughed, standing beside Karin. "Well now the surprise is over. What else would you like to say?"

The two boys exchanged their little secret-code-of-expressions-never-to-be-decoded-by-a-girl thing and then they smiled mischievously—which Jin was really good at—and said, "You see… we'd like to spend the last of our summer vacation with our goddess."

* * *

"Okay!" Himeka-chan agreed cheerily, taking a bite of her cake. 

Karin and Kazune-kun gaped at the bug-loving girl. "_Himeka-chan?_" Karin said with disbelief. _What's wrong with her? Why would she agree…_

Micchi smiled and glanced at Kazune-kun. "Well, now it's all up to you. Himeka-chan has very kindly agreed for our staying. I believe… you would not disagree?"

Kazune-kun glared so hard at the two smiling boys you could almost see fire blazing in those blue eyes.

"No." He said straightforwardly, not even hesitating a bit.

_Go, Kazune-kun, go! _Karin thought anxiously. _The last thing I want is these two people staying at the Kujyou residence! It'll be a COMPLETE nightmare if they do._

Micchi frowned slightly and exchanged glances with Jin. "Kazune-kun," Jin cleared his throat. "We'd like to speak to you privately for a moment."

* * *

"So…?" Kazune-kun asked slowly, studying the faces of the two boys. 

"The reason for our staying is to see who gets Karin." The two said simply, crossing their arms.

Kazune-kun blinked, and then burst out laughing. "Who gets Karin? I think you guys forgot something. Karin likes me. So you guys don't stand a chance."

"Oh really?" Micchi said, taking a step forward. "I believe, as what an anonymous person had told us, that you two aren't officially girlfriend/boyfriend yet. Which means she is still free to like anyone."

Kazune-kun bit his lip. It was true. And he wasn't so sure Karin really liked him either. Maybe she was playing around with him.

"So, as we had first said, let's see who wins the heart of our goddess. Or are you going to chase us away because you're afraid to lose Karin?" Jin interrupted his thoughts, challenging him.

Kazune-kun turned his blue eyes towards the two grinning boys with determination.

"You're on."

* * *

"WHAT?" Karin exclaimed, jumping up from her seat with fury. "Kazune-kun!!! What's WRONG with you? They can't stay!!!" 

The golden haired boy didn't respond and quietly drank his tea.

Karin groaned inwardly with frustration and stomped back to her room, outraged.

* * *

::::::: btw, iv been slow at updating stuffs, sorry... iv had lotsa stuffs going on these days... oh well, ill try my best to upload chaps. :) ::::::: 


	6. Problems

Problems

A Note: I've decided what God Sora's going to be in **Colours of the Sky**! hallelujah!

Oh yeah, I've decided the 'inspiration' thingy would not fit well now. Remember as I said in the first chap when I start to write everything could go unexpected so don't trust too much on the full summary? So yeah. Thanks

* * *

Karin woke up in the morning and walked to the washroom. She brushed her long blonde hair and stared at herself in the mirror. 

She had dark circles under her eyes.

She had spent all night trying to figure out why Kazune-kun agreed for Micchi and Jin to stay at the Kujyou residence for the rest of the summer. He agreed! And he didn't even give a reason why. Was he hiding something from her?

Then something lit up at the back of her mind.

Maybe… Kazune-kun really doesn't like me? Realization struck her.

Kazune-kun probably got the two to keep her busy!

She burst into tears, devastated. Kazune-kun never liked her! He was just humoring her…!

_I'm so stupid. I actually thought he liked me. Now he just wants you out of his sight. That pig!!!_

Feeling angry and humiliated, she turned on the water and splashed her face over and over again, mixing her tears with the water.

* * *

Karin looked horrible. And she knew it. 

Her hair was in a messy ponytail and hung dull and limp. Her navy blue t-shirt was baggy and her shorts were wrinkled. Her face was pale except the dark circles under her eyes and they were red from crying.

"Karin-chan? What's wrong??!!" Himeka-chan exclaimed, staring at her. Karin grumbled and sat at the dining table.

Micchi and Jin came downstairs next, sitting on either side of her. "Good morning!" Jin sang, then seeing Karin's face, he faltered, "our… lovely… goddess." Straining the word 'lovely'.

Karin muttered something in response, and then lowered her head. Micchi looked worriedly at her, taking her hand. "Please, my love. If there's anything I can do to help you, please say so." Karin smiled weakly, taking a piece of toast off the plate Himeka-chan had put in front of them.

They ate in silence.

Then Kazune-kun came down.

"Good morning, Himeka! What's good today?" He asked, smiling. Then he turned towards Karin. "Yo, Karin." Karin didn't even look up.

"Karin?" Kazune-kun walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Karin immediately pushed his hand away and got up. She stuck a finger in his chest. "You know perfectly well what's wrong!" She narrowed her eyes. "You pig!" Then she shoved him away and stomped back to her room.

"Somebody's stormy today." Kazune-kun mumbled, confused.

Micchi and Jin exchanged looks of amusement. "This is going to be more fun than we imagined."

* * *

Karin decided it wasn't very nice to go out like this (her messy and horrible appearance) so she cleaned herself up. She took a shower, put on a fresh green t-shirt with a lemon (yes, a lemon) on it and a denim skirt. She brushed her damp hair and put a green headband through it. She wasn't in the mood to do any makeup so she just used a simple vanilla chap stick. She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction (somewhat) and went outside. 

After a while of walking, she realized she didn't know where she was going. The sun beat down on her harshly and she was getting a bit dizzy. She ducked into an ice cream parlor, feeling much better inside the cool building.

She ordered an ice cream cone and just as she was about to sit down at a table, someone called her name. "Karin! Over here!" It was Fuka.

"Fuka? What are you doing here?" Karin asked, surprised. Then she noticed Kagami and walked over to their table. She punched Fuka playfully on the shoulder and said jokingly, "You two are on a date? How come I didn't know?" Fuka laughed and said, "It was a last minute decision. The ice cream here is good. You want to sit down with us?" She patted the seat beside her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you two while you guys are having such a sweet date." Karin joked, but sat down anyway.

Karin and Fuka talked for a while, eating their cones. But Kagami stayed oddly silent, studying them.

"Excuse me for a minute. I have to go to the washroom." Fuka got up and handed her cone to Kagami. "Sweetheart, do you mind holding my cone?" Then without waiting for an answer, she hurried off to the washroom.

Kagami stared quietly at the two cones in her hands.

Karin smiled and cocked her head to one side. "Kagami? You don't talk much do you?" Kagami smiled vaguely. "I'm not that social." Karin, suddenly curious, leaned forward and asked, "How is your relationship with Fuka right now?"

For a second, just for a mere second, Karin thought she saw some hatred flash through her eyes. But it disappeared almost immediately. "Oh, it's really great. Fuka's a wonderful and beautiful girl, and I love her a lot." She said quickly, and then she switched the topic. "How are you and Kazune-kun getting along?" She asked.

Karin bit her lip. Kagami seemed like the kind of person who could keep a secret. "I'll tell you, but promise not to tell anyone else." She warned. Kagami fixed her golden eyes on her like a cat and nodded.

"You see…"

* * *

Within the time space of 15 minutes, Karin had spilled everything to Kagami, from when she met Kazune-kun to this morning. 

She was sort of surprised, but it also felt good to have somebody listen to her like that.

Then Fuka came back. "I'm so sorry! I accidentally got locked in the washroom stall so I took so long and I really didn't mean to but you know stuff like that happens and I couldn't help it and it took FOREVER for them to finally get the lock to open and did my ice cream melt?"

The two girls looked at Fuka and sweat dropped. "Wow… uh… that's something." Karin said slowly. "Mm-hmm." Kagami said, returning the half melted ice cream cone to Fuka.

Karin finished hers and just as she was about to leave, she saw Kagami and Fuka talking. Fuka was smiling and chattering away, holding Kagami's hand tightly. But something that chilled Karin's bones was the way Kagami looked at Fuka.

It wasn't love or interest, but something else… something dangerous…

* * *

:::::::I think this story has a lot of genres now... I think I just added horror/suspense O.O; ::::::: 


	7. One More Web

One More Web

A Note: Sorry, very short chap. I hurried it through and I didn't have time to check grammar/spelling. Sorry if there's an mistakes. Enjoy this _very _short chap.

* * *

Meeting Fuka and Kagami at the ice cream parlor took Karin's mind off Kazune-kun almost completely.

She was starting to think that Kagami was a bit strange, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She walked by a park and heard Himeka-chan's voice.

"… Kazune-kun… Karin… you have to try!" Hearing the snatches of conversation, she walked over and hid behind a tree. She knew it was wrong, but she had to know what Himeka-chan was talking about and who she was talking to.

Karin nearly gasped when she saw who Himeka-chan was talking to.

Himeka-chan was talking to Micchi.

* * *

Micchi was scratching his head in frustration. "Himeka-chan, I don't want to hurt them."

Himeka-chan was close to tears. "Do you care if you hurt _me_ then?" Micchi quickly folded the girl into his chest. "Of course I care. And I know it's hard—but it's the same for me too." The girl burst into tears. "I know clearly in my heart that I love you but it still hurts to see Kazune-kun and Karin together! I _have_ loved him before too!"

Karin froze in place at this conversation. Himeka-chan and Micchi _liked each other_???!!!

She continued to watch them.

"I'll try my best to encourage Jin to impress Karin, but I can't stop Kazune-kun and Karin from liking each other. It's not right." Micchi sighed, stroking the bug-loving girl's hair.

Himeka-chan sniffed and dried her tears. "I must be so selfish. I always try to stop Karin and Kazune-kun from doing something with each other." Micchi smiled softly. "You're so kind, Himeka-chan. That's what I love most about you." The two smiled at each other and they kissed, leaning into each other.

Karin whirled around, flattening herself against the tree. She could not believe what she had witnessed.

Himeka-chan… her innocent and lovely friend… tears sprang out of her eyes. She felt betrayed. Himeka-chan was one of the very few people she trusted. But she broke this trust.

Feeling as if someone had cut a hole in her heart, she ran blindly away from the park and the loving couple.

* * *

Everything was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Karin buried herself in bed, a million—no, a billion thoughts racing through her head.

She found herself wishing for Shi-chan again. She laughed bitterly to herself. I really am lonely, she thought.

"Karin-chan? Are you in your room?" It was Himeka-chan. She knocked and opened the door. Karin looked at her best friend—actually, ex-best friend with a expressionless face. "Karin-chan! What's wrong?" the girl ran frantically towards her. "Your eyes are red and stuff! You were crying! What's wrong?"

Karin wanted to scream, "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You're what's wrong!" But she just smiled faintly and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Some sand went into my eyes when I was outside and I just cleaned up. I'm alright."

Himeka-chan's worried face immediately dissolved into a smile. "Good! Well, I was just wondering… have you seen Jin lately? He wants to take you out to dinner sometime." Karin stiffened. "Oh… that's nice, I guess." She squeezed a smile. "Great! Tomorrow night! Wear something pretty for Jin!" Then Himeka-chan quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Karin sat there in a daze, realizing what she had done. She had agreed to go on a date with Jin. Then she remembered Kazune-kun. "Fine! If you want me out of your sight, then I will!" She huffed, pumping her fists in the air.

Then she climbed out of bed looked at herself in the mirror.

"Karin… you're strong! You can beat any bad friend and sexist jerk!" She smiled triumphantly, feeling a wave of confidence come over her.

But… why did she feel somehow things aren't the way it seems?

* * *

It was the night of the date. She wore a green dress that matched her eyes and a pair of simple white shoes. She let her hair down so it spilled over her shoulders and flowed down to her waist. She looked at the clock. It was time.

As she left the house and let herself out into the warm night, she noticed someone sitting on the roof.

Curious, she saw a ladder and climbed up too, already forgetting that she had a date.

As she approached the person, and her eyes adjusted the darkness, she discovered that it was Kazune-kun.

He turned around and their eyes locked. Karin felt her heart increase speed. Then, remembering that he was a complete pig, she started to leave, disgusted.

"Wait!" Kazune-kun called out softly. He reached out and held her hand. "Where are you going?" Without turning around, she responded in a huff, "To a date."

Kazune-kun lowered his head and then raised it, looking at the night sky.

"I guess I lost." He said softly, sadness tinting his voice.

Karin stopped. She turned around, narrowing her eyes. "_Lost_?"

Kazune-kun didn't respond. Then he asked, "Who are you going out with? Jin or Micchi?" Karin blinked. "Jin." The blonde haired boy smiled sadly, as if he already knew.

"Tell me, Karin. Do you like me?"

* * *

::::::: dun dUN DUN!:::::::


	8. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts

A Note: Ding ding ding! The unexpected part! Well I guess I pretty much tortured you guys by leaving you hanging like that. Heh. Well here ya go.

* * *

Karin didn't say anything. An answer immediately flashed into her head. _Yes._

Karin couldn't believe her thoughts. That's when she truly realized that no matter how much she thought Kazune-kun was a jerk, she still liked him.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then she said, "What about you?"

Kazune-kun's eyes showed disappointment. "You don't like me, do you?" "No!" Karin immediately responded. She froze in place, not believing her ears. She had just said…

Hope flashed across his face. "So you like me?" "Do you?" She quickly asked. The answer stuck in their throats.

Both of them were thinking, "Yes! I like you!" But both of them were also afraid. They were afraid to be hurt. What if one of them said yes but the other said no? I mean, they have their pride.

They just stared at each other, as if under some kind of spell.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" Came a boy's voice.

The two snapped out of their trance and looked at the edge of the roof. It was Jin. "Have you forgotten our date tonight, my Goddess?" The dark haired boy grinned mischievously.

Kazune-kun looked the other way with a look of disgust. "Oh. Kazune Kujyou is also here? I'm sorry, my dear friend, but you cannot join us on our date." The boy said, a bit smug.

Karin stared at Jin and then at Kazune-kun. The blonde haired boy was obviously hurt. She wanted to slap Jin. That was such a mean thing to say.

Jin turned his golden eyes on Karin. "You look lovely as always, my Goddess. Let's leave, for much time had been wasted." Then he smiled triumphantly at Kazune-kun and led Karin off the roof.

For some reason, although Karin didn't want to go with Jin, she followed him obediently, feeling the empty hole in her heart grow bigger and bigger as she left the wounded boy behind.

* * *

Jin made the date, as always, a perfect one. But Karin didn't enjoy it the least bit. No, Jin did nothing wrong. Everything was perfect. But Karin just felt that everything was… well… _wrong._

After dinner, Jin led Karin on a walk. The night air was crisp and fresh, and the stars shone brightly in the sky, like little diamonds.

Jin was saying something, but Karin wasn't listening. She was distracted by two other figures in the distance, also walking. Sure, it could be anybody, but coincidentally, it looked almost exactly like Fuka and Kagami.

Then Jin received a phone call. He smiled apologetically at her and excused himself for the phone. Then he went to a nearby tree and turned his back to her.

Karin caught this chance and quickly turned and ran, following the two figures and leaving her oblivious date behind.

* * *

After a while, she noticed Kagami was leading Fuka deeper and deeper into the forest. Suspicion and fear gripped her chest. Something wasn't right. 

Finally, they stopped. Thick trees and bushes surrounded them, and there was no one else in sight.

Karin hid herself between the trees and bushes and watched them. _I'm sure doing a lot of spying these days…_ Karin thought unhappily.

Kagami turned around. Shivers ran up Karin's spine as she noticed the dangerous gleam in those golden eyes.

"Fuka, can I ask you a question?" The tall girl asked, an eerie smile spreading across her face.

Fuka smiled innocently and nodded. "Sure, Kagami-chan!" Irritation swept across Kagami's face.

"Do you remember Hotaru?" Fuka stayed silent for a while, then she grinned, nodding, "Yeah, I remember him. We were best friends."

Kagami laughed. "_Friends?_ I don't think that's all. Am I right?" She narrowed her eyes. "You know who I really am? I'm Hotaru's brother, Hiroshi."

* * *

Confusion appeared on the girl's face, and it slowly dissolved into comprehension. 

"But… you're… a _girl_." Fuka stammered, taking a few steps backward.

"_Girl?_" Kagami… no… Hiroshi started to laugh. He threw the black beret onto the ground and replaced it with a blue baseball cap. Then he put on a pair of black framed glasses. "You're so gullible, Fuka. Don't you think I look familiar?" He took a step forward.

Fuka was trembling. "You _lied_ to me, Kagami!" "_Hell_ with Kagami, bitch!" Hiroshi spat at her. "You think I lied to you? What about yourself? You lied to Hotaru! This is a taste of your own medicine!"

Tears filled the girl's eyes. "I didn't mean to… I know I'm wrong, but can't you forgive me? Hotaru forgave me already!"

"_Forgive you?_ You were wrong and you'll _never_ be forgiven. You killed him! You killed him because of your selfishness!" Hiroshi snapped, clenching his fists. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her lovely hair. Fuka cried in pain, tears rolling down her pretty face.

"Stop!" Karin yelled, leaping from her hiding spot. She pushed Hiroshi down on the ground, the boy yelping in surprise, letting go of Fuka.

He cursed, recovering almost immediately. He kicked her off and pinned her down. When he saw clearly who he was attacking, the hatred disappeared for a second. Karin's eyes grew wide as she saw an expression of mixed feelings on his face. But then she caught this chance and punched him in the stomach, leaping up.

Fuka ran beside her, holding Karin's arm. "Omigosh! I'm so glad you're here! … Why are you here?" Karin didn't have a chance to answer, because Hiroshi immediately attacked Fuka. Karin went forward again, but he just easily kicked her aside.

Karin fell on the hard ground, her dress already torn and she was bleeding pretty badly. That's when she remembered her ring. She looked at her hand. _I had forgotten my ring…_ She held it up and wished. _I must protect us…!_

A surge of light shot out of her ring, and she felt the soft fabric of Athena's gown tingle her skin. Her staff appeared in her hand and a tiara transformed onto her head.

Karin opened her eyes and pointed her staff at Hiroshi. "You're going to pay!" Then, suddenly, Hiroshi whipped out a ring. Karin gasped, shocked. _Why does he have a ring?_

Another burst of light exploded, and when the light diminished she saw Hiroshi, in some God's robe.

Karin stared at the boy, taking a few steps backwards.

_How is this possible?!_

_

* * *

_

::::::: You don't have to get why Hiroshi has a ring. I don't really know why yet myself. I'll think of an reason.

Right:::::::


	9. The Battle

The Battle

A Note: This is a very violent chapter and consists bloody scenes, coarse language, possible OOC characters, and level of cheesiness. You are warned.

* * *

"You didn't expect this, did you, Karin Hanazono?" Hiroshi smirked, pointing his staff at her.

Karin almost choked. This wasn't possible. "How'd you get the ring?" She demanded, her heart pounding like crazy.

"Easy. I received one from Fuka."

"_What?_" Karin almost passed out. She looked back at Fuka, who was looking down on the ground with guilt. "How'd you get the ring then?" She said urgently, and then, turning back to Hiroshi, "And which God are you?"

Fuka started crying again, large sobs filling the air. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Hiroshi cut in. "I possess the power of Ares; one of the most powerful Gods." And with that, he yelled, "GOD, STRIKE!"

A powerful ball of light formed on the point of his staff and shot towards Karin. "KYAA!" Karin screamed and dodged. Hiroshi started chuckling. "Do you think the Goddess of _Knowledge_ can beat the God of _War_?" Karin clenched her teeth and winced with pain.

"GOD, THUNDER!" She yelled, waving her staff.

Hiroshi immediately got hit by Karin's power. "Damn it!" He cursed, standing up again. He wiped his cheek, a smearing blood across it. "GOD, FIRE!" a solid red hot ball surged towards Karin. This time it hit her.

Karin managed to climb back up again, but her arms were badly hurt and were burning with pain.

Hiroshi muttered something under his breath, something like a spell. Then his staff transformed into a long, big, sword. An eerie smile formed on his face.

"Let's fight."

* * *

A moment later, Hiroshi was just barely standing, looking as if he was going to collapse. Karin was on the ground, a small puddle of blood forming beneath her ankle. They were both badly hurt, and could hardly continue to fight.

Fuka had run away._ That stupid girl! She such a traitor! She left me here and ran off by herself!_ Karin thought angrily, watching as a fresh line of crimson drip down her arm.

Hiroshi glared at her, struggling to keep standing. He circled her cautiously, holding the sword so tight his knuckles were white.

"Karin… you really shouldn't have protected that bitch." Hiroshi said through clenched teeth. "She isn't worth it. You're much more valuable than her." With this, Karin looked up, alarmed.

There was a tinge of sadness in those golden eyes, and they were softened, just ever so slightly. "She's manipulative, with an outer image of an angel but an inner image of a devil." His eyes hardened again. "She isn't worth anyone's love or trust."

"I'm sorry, Karin." He lowered his eyes and brought upon his sword. He transformed it back into a staff. "GOD, EXPLOSION!"

Karin squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for her death. Instead, seconds past and she didn't feel any pain.

"Get up, woman!" Karin opened her eyes, shocked. She had never been so happy to hear that sexist boy.

"Kazune-kun!" She said happily. "Duh! What the hell are you doing here and what are you thinking?" He yelled, holding up his staff to shield them from Hiroshi's crazed blows.

"And who is that God?" He demanded, wincing as the blows increased. "He's Kagami. Well, he's Hiroshi who pretended to be Kagami. And he's the God of Ares." She quickly said.

"You woman _are_ pathetic!" He scoffed, taking a step forward. "He's _Ares_ for God sake, and you're_ Athena._ Athena can beat Ares any day, any time! You got to know the history and characteristics of each God. Watch and _learn._"

His staff transformed into a large, elegant bow. "Karin, lend me your power!" He commanded, pulling at Karin.

Karin thought she was going to help Kazune-kun with the bow, but instead, Kazune-kun said, "Karin, give me your staff. It's going to be my arrow."

* * *

"WHAT?" Karin said incredulously, holding on her staff tightly. "You're going to shoot my _staff_?"

"Hurry up, Karin, we don't have time to argue! When I shoot out the staff, just use Athena's power!" He grabbed the staff from Karin's hand and rested it on his bow.

Karin was freaked out. What should she say? She hardly knew any of Athena's powers! Which one was she supposed to use? But she had no time to think about that. Before she knew it, Kazune-kun was calling out, "_Deus poderi solaris!_"

As the staff left the bow with a burst of light, Karin yelled out whatever came out of her brain, "GODDESS, WISDOM!"

Hiroshi dodged it. Karin felt her stomach drop. They had missed. Suddenly, the staff just followed him and hit with a powerful explosion.

The two stood there, frozen. The staff had _followed_ the victim? This was not right.

They looked at the unconscious enemy on the ground before them, not knowing what to do. All they knew was that they won.

Suddenly, Karin felt as if the world was swirling around her. Everything became fuzzy and even her wounds seem to lessen in pain. She collapsed on the ground on her knees, holding her head. "Kazune-kun…" She murmured, swaying back and forth.

"Karin?" Kazune-kun turned around, rushing to her side. "What wrong—Oh crap!" He looked at the all the blood on the ground around her. "You're losing too much blood!"

And that was the last thing Karin heard as she went limp in his arms.

* * *

:::::::I hope you didn't mind. Hmm... I wonder what happens next...?:::::::


	10. Enter Title Here

---

A Note: I couldn't come up with a title, okay?!! And I wouldn't hve updated so fast if CursedCross didn't threaten to feed me escargots. Seriously... you ARE cursed...

I couldn't update a lot these days, because I'm entering a contest. It's quite small, really, but I'm entering all three topics: Poem, Short Story, and Manga. The Short Story and Manga is no problem for me, but I suck at poems. I spent a lot of time on this contest, because I need the money that they'll reward to the winner. Well, wish me luck! xD

* * *

Karin opened her eyes, immediately wincing at the bright light. She was lying on a pure white bed. All she saw was white. Pure white. _Am I dead? Is this Heaven? Maybe I died… and everything's white because I'm in Heaven…_

Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over her and she leaned over the bed, heaving and vomiting.

"Karin?!" Kazune-kun came from behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She heaved again, and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She lay back on the bed again, watching Kazune-kun tower over her. "Karin, you're awake?" He said softly, smoothing her hair. She closed her eyes. "Water…" She said. Kazune-kun immediately got a cup and started filling it.

Karin opened her eyes again and asked, "Where am I?" Her head was throbbing and her whole body was aching painfully.

"You're in the hospital. You passed out from loss of blood." He said shortly. Then he walked to her side, kneeled down, and put a straw in her mouth. The warm water relaxed her sore throat, and it felt as if she hadn't drank anything for days and days. And she really hadn't. She had been unconscious for 2 days. Today was the third day.

After the cup was empty, she closed her eyes again. She was remembering everything now.

Suddenly, she sat upright, alarmed. "Kazune-kun, where are Fuka and Hiroshi?" She said, her voice sharp.

"Fuka's outside with Himeka-chan and Micchi. Hiroshi—you mean that guy we fought? He's resting in the neighboring room." Karin nodded, slowly lying down again.

"Kazune-kun… can I talk to Himeka-chan?" She said quietly. The blonde haired boy looked at her for a long time, studying her. "It's about her and Micchi, right?" He said, sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

Karin stared at him. "You know?" Kazune-kun nodded quietly. "They told me yesterday." That's when he noticed Karin was crying. "I can't believe Himeka-chan did that to me…" She cried softly. "She's my best friend and she…"

Kazune-kun's eyes softened and put his arm around her. Karin leaned on his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sometimes… it's complicated. But you're strong, Karin, because you have the power of Athena. There's a reason why you received the power." He said, his breath tickling her ear. "Athena doesn't let her feelings get in her way."

* * *

Karin sat on the bed quietly, staring at the wall. _Athena doesn't let her feelings get in her way…_ She didn't think that was true. She had let her feelings get in her way many times. Especially when Kazune-kun was involved. _I really like him._ Karin realized, looking at her hands.

"Karin-chan?" There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Karin said. Fuka came in, closing the door behind her. She looked at Karin cautiously, and then hastily sat down on a chair.

"Karin-chan… I'm sorry I got you involved in this…" She looked at the ground. "It was… again… my own selfishness. And this time I cannot undo what I had so cruelly done."

Karin looked at Fuka, a bit astonished. She had never seen Fuka talk this way.

"You ran away when we were fighting—" "That isn't true!" Fuka cut in at Karin's accusation. "Well, yes, I _did_ run away, but that's because I wanted to call for help. I couldn't just watch you get hurt like that."

Fuka looked at Karin anxiously. _Maybe that's how Kazune-kun came… because Fuka told him!_ Karin realized, regretting how quickly she had judged Fuka to be a backstabber.

"Well… that's cleared up now…" Karin said slowly, biting her lip. "Do you mind telling me what the heck is going on between you and Hiroshi?"

Fuka's eyes hardened and her stare was icy. Her whole body sat rigid and her face went stony. Karin stared at the girl. She seemed very sensitive about it.

Finally, Fuka sighed and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, as if to calm herself.

"Karin-chan… you're the only person I've ever told this to, and please promise you won't ever tell anyone this."

Karin nodded and sat a bit taller. "I promise, Fuka."

The girl bit her lip and played with her fingers. "Well…"

* * *

:::::::The next chapter woul be just the story of Fuka, Hiroshi, and Hiroshi's brother...:::::::


	11. Fuka's Painful Past

Fuka's Painful Past

A Note: This chap is entirely on Fuka's story. Oh, and I made a mistake. The last chap I meant to say Fuka, Hotaru, and Hiroshi, not Fuka, Hiroshi, and Hiroshi's brother.

* * *

A lonely girl walked on the streets, her head lowered, seemingly to have something on her mind. 

_Am I gay? It isn't right to have a feeling like that around girls… I mean, you CAN love your friends, but not in that way…_ The girl pondered on the question.

"Fuka, wait up!" The girl turned around at her name being called. A handsome boy with raven black hair ran towards her, with a coat slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Fuka asked. The boy was her friend, Hotaru.

"I saw you looking a bit upset. Is something wrong?" He asked, some hair falling into his ice blue eyes. Fuka shook her head, smiling hastily, "No, no, nothing's wrong." And started walking quickly. Hotaru caught up and matched her steps.

"Really? You're not worried about what Sachiru-chan was saying, are you?" He asked, studying her face.

Fuka stopped walking. "What did she say?" Hotaru stopped also. "You don't know? She's been saying that you were flirting with her." Fuka thought her heart was going to stop. Her mouth went dry. "But that is ridiculous. No one believes her, because although she's pretty, everyone knows she lies a lot." Hotaru went on talking about something, but Fuka didn't hear.

She felt her heart return to normal. _I was lucky this time. But I wouldn't always be. I have to be careful. I'm pretty sure I'm gay… but what if it was just a trick of the mind? What if I'm not gay, it's just a mistake?_ And then another thought bounced into her head. _If I test it out… I mean, like, if I find a boyfriend and see if I feel something for him?_

Fuka smiled from ear to ear. It was genius!

At least… that time she thought it was.

* * *

"Fuka… can I talk to you after school?" Hotaru said quietly, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Sure." Fuka said, looking at him oddly. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking nervous and edgy. "Are you alright? You don't look so good." She said, cocking her head to one side. "I-I'm alright, really. See you after school!" And with that, he hurried off and disappeared into the crowd of boys at the front of the room. 

After school, Fuka and Hotaru waited until the classroom cleared out. Finally, as the last student left, Fuka turned to Hotaru.

"Well?" She asked, studying her friend.

"Um… Fuka… I know we're friends and everything… but…" He mumbled on here and there, non of it comprehendible. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… wait a sec here, Hotaru. Stop all that mumbo jumbo and get to the point." She said, frowning.

"Fuka…" He looked at her straight in the eye. "I really like you."

Fuka blinked. Once. Twice. "What?" She said incredulously. "But you're my friend!"

"Yes… I know… but I still…"

Suddenly, two little people appeared on her shoulders. (Not really, of course, I'm talking about the angel and the devil on your shoulders when you're deciding on a good thing or bad thing.) The Devil sneered in her ear, "You can use him as the test! Lie and say that you like him too!" But her attention was moved to The Angel, who cut in, "No, no, no! He's your friend! You can't hurt him like that!"

The Devil and The Angel fought and debated, a bunch of voices in her head. (Is she crazy?)

"Hotaru, I like you too!" Fuka couldn't believe that lie as it came out of her mouth. She had lied. And it was a lie she would regret the rest of her life.

* * *

In less than a week, Hotaru and Fuka had officially become a couple. Fuka forced herself to like Hotaru, but no matter how hard she tried, no feelings came out. But if Hotaru noticed that Fuka didn't feel anything for him, he didn't let on. _Maybe because we were friends, so I can't feel anything for him?_ She thought, staring at the back of his head in class. 

"Class, I'd like to introduce to you a new student, Hitomi Fujioku." Fuka's attention returned to the front of the classroom as he introduced a girl.

The girl had long straight black hair that hung loosely around her and violet eyes. She was tall and slender, with pale skin and delicate features.

Fuka could sense that half of the boys in the class were falling in love with her. She was really pretty.

The teacher assigned her to the desk beside Fuka's. The girl sat down. Fuka smiled at Hitomi, "Hello. I'm Fuka." The girl smelled faintly of lilies and the night air.

The girl herself reminded Fuka of midnight. Then she noticed she was staring and blushed, her eyes returning to her book.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Hitomi studying her and smiling, as if she knew something Fuka didn't even know.

* * *

Fuka and Hotaru walked out of school, hand in hand, talking about the new girl. 

"All my friends are talking about her! And over half of them are in love with Hitomi and vowed to marry her. And did you see her answer that question on the board? She's a genius, man!" Hotaru exclaimed. Fuka was thinking about her too. Something told her that she should be careful of Hitomi. But she waved this thought away.

"She may be great and all, but I still like you best." Hotaru reassured her, pulling her closer. Fuka smiled at the boy.

They stopped at a café and bought a drink and two cookies. "Our after school snack." Hotaru grinned, handing her her drink and a cookie in a small paper bag.

They sat at a bench in a park, enjoying their snack. Suddenly, Hotaru leaned over and said, "Fuka, you have some chocolate on your cheek." He said. And before Fuka could wipe them away, he gently pressed his lips against her cheek and licked the smear off. He leaned back slightly, their faces inches apart. They were going to kiss.

Fuka's heart pounded; not because they were going to kiss, but because this would be the moment of truth. Even if she didn't like him, she _had_ to have some kind of reaction.

Their lips met and they kissed. Fuka was panicking. _I don't feel anything? I'm not even blushing! What's wrong with me? Am I really gay? Omigosh noooo! Shouldn't my heart speed up? My palms feel sweaty?_

They broke apart, Hotaru's arms still around her. Fuka was disappointed. There wasn't enough time to test if she really felt something. But he misunderstood this disappointment. They kissed again, but it only made it worse. Fuka was one hundred percent sure. She was gay.

* * *

The sky was darkening, and the air became chilly. Fuka still sat on the same park bench, in which she lost her first kiss to someone whom she didn't love… well, actually, she does, only not in that way. 

That's when she noticed someone was approaching her. She couldn't make out the figure in the dark, but as the person got nearer, she saw that it was Hitomi.

"Hi." She said, sitting down beside her. Fuka nodded, smiling weakly. She really didn't want to be alone with her right now. Hitomi made her… nervous.

"Why are you here? It's getting a bit late." She continued. Fuka didn't say anything, just sat there, staring at anything but the girl.

Suddenly, the girl snaked her arm around her, pulling her closer. Alarmed, Fuka stared at her, immediately trying to pry her hands away. She looked up at those violet eyes and long black hair that framed her face. That's when she noticed how much taller Hitomi was and how small she was compared to her. Fuka lost her balance from struggling and fell on the grass, with Hitomi on top of her.

"Let… me… go! What's wrong with you?!" Fuka cried, struggling. "Don't pretend, Fuka. You're just like me." She pinned her arms down and pressed her body against Fuka's.

Fuka stopped struggling for a moment. _You're just like me? Is she gay too?_ As if reading her thoughts, Hitomi laughed and whispered in her ear, "Yes. You finally know."

Terrified, Fuka kicked and punched, but nothing worked. _She's strong._ She realized, a wave of fear washing over her. Their lips locked, and no matter how much she tried to avoid it, she couldn't.

Finally, Fuka didn't have any energy left to struggle and gave up.

"Now that's a good girl." Hitomi smiled, stroking her hair, kissing her again.

She stood up and brushed her clothes.

"Fuka, I'm glad you know. Don't be with that Hotaru person anymore. You'll hurt both you and him. Perhaps today is a punishment… Fuka." She leaned down and planted another kiss on her mouth and left, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Fuka just laid there, her whole body numb and unmoving. She slowly picked herself up, smoothed down her clothes and started back home, feeling like a zombie. 

She had just been attacked by another gay. Would she be like that? No. Hitomi was a monster. She felt tired and beaten. She had just done horrible things—and a victim of them too.

The past few days are just too much. Not only she discovered she was gay, she was attacked by one, and she had said the biggest lie anyone could lie to her friend.

She collapsed just right there and covered her face with her hands. She started to cry. First softly, then big, heaving sobs. Her tears fell on the ground and immediately got absorbed by the soil.

Fuka continued crying, wishing that every tear would take out the pain in her.

* * *

"We have to break up." Fuka said quietly, not looking at Hotaru. 

"What? Why?" He immediately stood upright, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Hotaru. I'm sorry, it's me. It's me that's wrong. I don't… I don't have feelings for you. I-I can't… I… C-Can we still be friends?" She stared at the ground, her voice shaking.

Hotaru's blue eyes became icier. "What do you mean? Does that mean you never had feelings for me? It was all a big lie? I was some sort of toy you could play with? I thought we were friends and could be truthful! Just because we were a couple doesn't mean that you could break my trust!" His voice became louder and louder.

"I'm so sorry, Hotaru! I didn't mean to end it that way!" Tear spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her flaming cheeks. She had broken her friends trust. She had hurt her friend.

"How did you mean to end it then? For you to break up with me more cruelly? Tell me how pathetic I am to trust you?!" He yelled. "N-No… I'm gay, Hotaru, I'm gay!" She cried, fresh tears wetting her face.

Hotaru stood still, his face stony. "So it's true. Sachiru-chan was telling the truth." He backed away from her, his eyes now not just icy but as cold as glaciers.

Fuka collapsed on her knees, crying. "I'm sorry, Hotaru, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

But none of it could be heard as Hotaru walked away, his footsteps becoming quicker with every step, and faded in the distance, as Fuka's sobs did too.

* * *

The next day, everything was normal. 

No one seemed to know a thing about the argument yesterday.

But as class started, Fuka noticed Hotaru's desk was empty. So was Hitomi's. _Is he that angry at me? I'm so wretched… He didn't deserve that, none at all… It's all my fault… all my fault…_

Suddenly, the teacher's voice broke into her thoughts. "Class, I'm sorry to inform you, but Hitomi moved last night and won't be joining us anymore. She had some urgent business to take care of at home." A few disappointed groans rang out in the class. Hitomi was pretty popular amongst the boys.

"And something else." The teacher's eyes were a bit red. "Hotaru… suffered a car accident last night… and…" The class immediately started to whisper and murmur. A few boys, known to be Hotaru's best buddies, yelled out, "What happened?"

"… He passed away." The teacher said.

* * *

People swarmed in and out the place, all dressed in black, faces somber. Fuka just stood there, in her black dress. The past few days she felt like a ghost. Everywhere she went she could hear: It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's **all your fault.**

Of course, no one was saying it. It was her guilt.

Suddenly, she saw a figure departing that looked like Hitomi. Fuka ran hurriedly towards the girl, calling her name.

Finally, the girl stopped walking, but never turned around. Fuka stopped, panting. "I thought you moved!" She demanded.

The girl's voice sounded sad. "Fuka… I told you this is what would come out of what you did." Fuka's face went hard. Hitomi continued, "I have to leave. There are things I must do. Fuka… I cannot do anything about you and that boy. Goodbye. And I am really sorry."

Then she started walking again, and disappeared around the corner.

Fuka stood there, feeling the world around her spinning. She had killed Hotaru. She had killed…

A person came out behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

It was Hiroshi, Hotaru's brother. He smiled sadly. "Are you here for his funeral? You were one of his best friends." Fuka nodded weakly, looking at the ground. She couldn't face Hotaru… or any of his family.

"There were three people that witnessed it. It was late, and he was crying. He was going to cross the road, but it was red light. People tried to stop him, but he just shoved them aside. The people were elderly, and didn't have much energy, so Hotaru just continued walking, and got hit." Hiroshi said.

It is your fault. It is your fault. It is your fault. If you didn't lie to him and did that to him, then he wouldn't have been sad and got hit. It is your fault.

Hiroshi had far gone.

Fuka covered her ears and ran away, from the people, from the voices. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Fuka moved after that, and never went back. She thought if she left then her pain would lessen.

But it followed her everywhere.

Hotaru did.

* * *

:::::::Sad story. And longest story I ever written I think! O.O I didn't have time to proofread sorry. I wouldn't say it's entirely Fuka's fault though... Ehh...

Hitomi is a mysterious character. She was a last minute decision. I don't know why though... Not everything has to have a reason...:::::::


	12. Webs Start to Unravel

Webs Start to Unravel

A Note: I thank shields of darkness for the advice. But I still prefer the genre to be Romance/Humor.

* * *

Karin looked down at her bandaged hands. Fuka had gone through this much… And to say the truth, it really wasn't her fault. I mean, people make mistakes, it's just… this time the results were more consequential.

Fuka was blinking rapidly, trying to force back tears. "It is my fault, isn't it, Karin-chan. It's my fault. If I didn't lie to Hotaru, he wouldn't have been sad and got hit by a car, and Hiroshi wouldn't have tried to avenge his brother's death, and wouldn't have attacked you and Kazune-kun, and you wouldn't end up here. It's my fault. All my fault."

Karin stayed quiet, just watching while Fuka burst into tears.

It was hard to imagine how much a struggle it is for Fuka to face every new day. Everyday, knowing the outside world may discriminate her. Knowing somewhere out there, Hotaru is looking at her. Knowing that she had done something cruel and can never be undone.

Hotaru was looking at Fuka. What kind of expression does he have on his face?

* * *

A few days later, Karin checked out of the hospital. She was still on crutches, because her ankle still hasn't fully recovered. She had some bandages here and there, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days.

When they got home Himeka-chan fixed them all something to eat--and a surprisingly enormous amount for Karin.

Karin looked across the table at Micchi and Himeka-chan, with Micchi sweet talking and Himeka-chan blushing adorably. They really liked each other. Karin poked at the yellow object before her. It was some kind of dessert Himeka-chan made up. She took a bite and thought about their conversation yesterday.

_Flashback_

"Karin-chan, I needed to talk to you." Himeka-chan came in, looking a bit nervous. Karin was still on the hospital bed, reading manga. "Himeka-chan, what's wrong?" She said, putting down her book.

"Karin-chan… Kazune-chan told me that you knew about Micchi and me." She looked a bit uncomfortable. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

Karin lowered her eyes. There seemed to be a lot of apologizing lately.

"Please forgive me! I didn't mean to interfere with you and Kazune-chan… well, I _did_, but I didn't… I didn't know what I was thinking…" She looked so anxious, trying to make Karin understand. "You know I liked him before, and although I like Micchi now, it's just… hard to take away old feelings. It was selfish of me to try and keep both of them."

Karin closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at Himeka-chan. "It's okay, Himeka-chan. People make mistakes… especially when there are feelings involved." Those words tumbled out of her mouth out of no where. It seemed to be the only smart things she had said in these past few days. It was probably because of Fuka.

Himeka-chan looked at her with a worried face, but then it broke into a sunny smile. "Thank you, Karin-chan!" She leaned forward and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're my friend. I knew you would understand." Then she looked at Karin with a serious expression on her face. "I promise I won't interfere with you two anymore." They pinky-swore on this, and hugged.

When Himeka-chan left, Karin felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her back. Maybe she cared about that more than she thought.

Karin looked at the door that hasn't been closed fully and saw Micchi and Himeka-chan talking with happy expressions on their face. Their hands were entwined and they were standing close together.

_I wonder if someday I can be like that with Kazune-kun…_

_End Flashback_

Once she finished the unknown yellow object, she stood up, struggling with her crutches. No one helped her. Himeka-chan was too busy talking with Micchi in the kitchen and Kazune-kun had disappeared. And she hasn't seen Jin since the last time Karin had run off on their date. Jin was probably really angry.

She started walking. Himeka-chan had Micchi now. She had no one. She sighed, looking at herself while she passed a mirror in the hallway. She wasn't pretty to start with. Now she had all these bandages plastered all over her. Attractive, huh?

She stopped at the stairs. She wanted to go to her room, but she couldn't use her crutches on the stairs. She stared at the ground, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, a pair of arms came from behind and lifted her up. Karin, surprised, looked up at the face of her 'hero'. It was Kazune-kun.

"Kazune-kun? What are you doing here?" Karin asked, as the blonde haired boy started climbing the stairs. "Well, it's my home, isn't it?" He said sarcastically. He was looking everywhere but at Karin.

Karin stayed quiet. After they got to the top, Kazune-kun put her down. He handed her the crutches. "Thanks." She said, looking at the ground.

"It's nothing…" He said, blushing a bit. Karin smiled.

"...but you could help me by losing some weight." Karin's smile disappeared.

She punched him in the face. "You are such a rude person!" She exclaimed, and walked off with her crutches. Kazune-kun caught up a while later, rubbing his face where she had punched him. "Sorry. But at least you're back to your old self." Karin heard this and looked up. Kazune-kun was smiling warmly.

"It's not like Karin to be depressed." Karin blushed, her heart going _ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._

They got to her room and Kazune-kun helped Karin sit on her bed. He sat down beside her. "Did you ask Fuka how she got the ring?" His face was serious.

Karin recalled the time when she asked Fuka.

_Flashback_ (a lot of these, aren't there?)

"How'd you get the ring?" Karin asked, looking at Fuka suspiciously.

"Well, you see, I'm also an orphan. I live with my aunt and uncle right now. My uncle's a jeweler, and he likes to collect gems all over the world. On my birthday, every year, he would let me pick a jewel from his collection. And this year I picked that ring. I showed it to Hiroshi, and he said he really liked it. Then I started wearing it almost everyday, but I didn't know that he would secretly slip it away…" She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"So technically you never gave it to him. He stole it." Karin started to comprehend.

The ring was _stolen_. It was never given to Hiroshi.

_End flashback_

Kazune-kun nodded. "I'm going to investigate it later. Her uncle may have more of those rings in store."

Karin just stared at him. She noticed how close together they were sitting. Their legs and shoulders were both touching.

They sat in silence, each in their own thoughts. "Karin…" Kazune-kun suddenly turned around, his blue eyes focused on her. "Last week, you went on a date with Jin. He said that you ran off." Karin froze. "Well… he was talking on the phone… and I went to follow Fuka." She said guiltily. "How is Jin? Is he mad at me?"

"He's not mad, but he wanted you to call him." He said, looking at the ceiling. "He said he wanted to talk to you."

Karin bit her lip. Kazune-kun smiled softly. "Karin. Do you remember what we were talking about before you went off with Jin?"

Karin's head snapped back and she stared at him. They were talking about whether or not they really liked each other.

Kazune-kun looked really serious. She didn't know what to say. So she just looked at him.

Karin didn't know what came over her, but she hugged Kazune-kun. Just hugged him. Kazune-kun stiffened, and he seemed surprised. But then, he put his arms around her.

Karin closed her eyes. "Kazune-kun… I like you. I really do. It's just… there's so much going on, and I'm not sure about anything. Jin and Micchi were staying, and I heard Himeka-chan talking, and I jumped to conclusions and—" Kazune-kun shushed her and hugged her closer, nuzzling his head in her neck. "I understand, Karin. It's alright. It's my fault for letting you misunderstand. I'm sorry I'm a jerk."

Karin smiled and whispered in his ear, "Thanks. It means a lot to me." She felt Kazune-kun grin too. "I like you too, Karin. A long time ago."

He leaned back and traced his finger from her nose to her mouth. Karin's heart sped up and her cheeks were burning. Then he leaned forward to kiss her…

"Karin?" It was Fuka. Her eyes moved to Kazune-kun. She looked at them, and then she seemed to understand. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

Kazune-kun coughed and backed away from Karin, and walked to the other side of the room. Karin could feel him blushing.

"Erm, yes?" Karin said, uneasy.

Fuka lowered her eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm leaving, Karin."

* * *

:::::::Dun dun dun!!!:::::::


	13. Running Away from Hotaru

Running Away from Hotaru

A Note: Sorry, ulra short chap.

* * *

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Karin and Kazune-kun yell at the same time.

Fuka bit her lip. "I can't stay here. Once Hiroshi is out of the hospital, he might come and look for me. I don't want to cause any more trouble. I have done enough bad things here. And now, it holds bad memories for me." She took a deep breath and squeezed a smile on her face. "It's no different like the other places. I just have to move on."

"Fuka…" Karin walked slowly towards her, her head lowered. "Fuka… YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" And with that, she threw out a punch that landed on her cheek.

* * *

**A Random Conversation out of nowhere…**

Kazune-kun: Ouch. That must've hurt.

Fuka: -rubs cheek-

Karin: Huzzah! You deserved it! Anyway, it doesn't hurt that much.

Kazune-kun: That's what you think. I've had many experiences. They're all painful.

Karin: That's because you're a girly man! You're weak!

Kazune-kun: -does a karate move and throws Karin over shoulder-

Karin: ...-twitch-... -groan-...owie…

Kazune-kun: -glares- Call me a girly man and die.

_Moral: Never call Kazune-kun a Girly Man._

* * *

"Do you think you can just run away? It doesn't help anything! Even if you run away, Hiroshi would find you sometime! Look how he found you this time! And anyway, you have friends here that could help you!" Karin said, her fists clenched. She couldn't believe Fuka was leaving. She didn't know why, but she didn't want her to leave.

Fuka's eyes were brimming with tears. "You're right, Karin-chan… he'll find me again." She covered her face with her hands. "He'll follow me… just like Hotaru is."

Kazune-kun stomped up to her, looking angry.

"You know what?! You're a coward! You're hiding from reality! Hotaru isn't here anymore! Even if you're guilty, you can't mourn for him forever! You have to move on!" He said fiercely, shaking her by the shoulders. "You can't bring back the dead. All you can do is do your best right now and learn from your mistakes. If Hotaru sees you like this, what would he think?"

Fuka snapped back, her eyes wide. "Hotaru is dead! He wouldn't think anything! He can't see me! And it's my fault!" She cried, equally fierce.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Karin stood face to face with Fuka. "You can't live on your guilt forever! If you just hide and think of Hotaru, and cry your eyes out, all you'll do is bring more pain—to yourself, and to the people around you!" Then her eyes softened. "We want to help you, Fuka. Please, stop living in the past."

The hardness in Fuka's eyes melted like ice. Then she put her arms around the two and burst into tears.

The two hugged her back, comforting her. Finally, when Fuka dried her tears, she went home to unpack her bags.

"Fuka… is she really going to be alright?"

"Maybe she never would be. But we could try."

* * *

:::::::this chap is only about 500 words. Impressively short. Heh.:::::::


	14. Love Hurts

Love Hurts

A Note: Looking back, I realize I'm getting better at coming up with chap titles! Hallelujah! Others: ... you call that better? Me: lll ...doom...lll

* * *

Karin sat on her bed, with her cell at her ear. One of the last things she had to settle. Jin.

Jin: Hello?

Karin: Jin? It's me, Karin.

Silence.

Jin: Oh hey, Karin.

Karin: I just wanted to say I'm—

Jin: —Really, it's okay. I understand.

Karin: You do?

Jin: Yes. I shouldn't have made you and Kazune-kun accept me.

Karin: I'm so glad you—hey wait. Kazune-kun accept you? What do you mean?

Jin: You don't know? I thought Kazune-kun told you. The only reason he let us stay at the Kujyou residence is because Micchi and I provoked him.

Karin: … Omigosh I completely misunderstood him!!!

Jin: We said that we wanted to see who you liked, me, Micchi, or Kazune-kun. Of course, the only competitors were Kazune-kun and I. Micchi just wanted to get closer to Himeka-chan. We made the plan before we arrived.

Karin: So that explains all the exchanging-glance thingy!

Jin: -sweat drops- I guess you noticed, huh.

Karin: Jin, I'm sorry. I'm happy you like me and all, I mean; you're really nice and stuff. But my feelings… is just all weird. I can't explain why I like Kazune-kun.

Jin: -sighs- I guess you like him more than I thought. If you actually _had_ a reason why you liked him, I would have a chance. But you don't even have a reason… I'm no match.

Karin: Oh, Jin… I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you… again…

Jin: It's alright, really. I can't force my feelings on you. Love is just like that. There are winners… and there are losers. I guess this is goodbye.

Karin: Wait, Jin! Aren't you coming back?

Jin: -smiles sadly- I'll be back when school starts. I… I just need a little time to be by myself. You know… clear up my thoughts.

Karin: But--

-line goes dead-

Karin looked at the phone, feeling numb. She just listened to it drone on with its beeping. Finally, she closed it and flopped down, closing her eyes.

At least… at least she didn't seem like she hurt Jin too much. Or maybe Jin is concealing his wound. Jin was like that.

Karin sighed and sat up, picking up her crutches. She walked everywhere aimlessly, not knowing where to stop or go.

Suddenly, she stopped at a door. She looked at the door and realized it was Kazune-kun's. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see him. She knocked. No response. She knocked again.

This time Kazune-kun opened the door. "Karin?" He had a white button up shirt, only buttoned up halfway, with beige cargo pants.

He opened the door wider and helped her in. Once they were settled, Kazune-kun pulled a chair before her and rested his elbows on his thighs, head on his hands. "So?" His blue gaze made Karin's heart speed up.

"I-I don't know." She stammered, suddenly realizing how stupid she must look. She had knocked on a boy's door and walked in for no reason.

Kazune-kun smiled, amused.

Then Karin suddenly blurted out, "I just wanted to see you!"

Kazune-kun's eyes widened and a faint blush spread on his cheeks.

Karin bit her lip and played with her fingers, a million thoughts racing through her head. She wanted to smack herself. Now she looked even more pathetic. She had knocked on a boy's door and walked in because _she just wanted to see him._ Maybe she should've just stuck with no reason at all.

Kazune-kun pulled his chair closer to her and smiled at her, raising her lowered head. "I'm glad you came by, Karin. I wanted to see you too."

They stared at each other quietly. Kazune-kun reached out and pulled her into a hug. Karin rested her head against his bare chest.

"Karin… y' know, we should stop with all this fighting and jealousy love war. It's not good for any of us. I mean, we fight for each other, but we always end up knowing we like each other. And sometimes, we knew it all along, we just want to _prove it_, y' know?" Kazune-kun said, stroking her head.

Karin sighed. "True. We _should_ stop. I mean, there's hardly any point of having this war. Sometimes we just let others get the better of us. And sometimes… sometimes I think I'm so bad. I mean, I say I want to give other people a chance, but really, they _have_ no chance. Because I know clearly who I like. And in the end, I just hurt them because they think they _lost._"

Then they just sat there in silence, both thinking about this eventful summer. There were smiles enjoyed, but there were also tears fallen. And somehow, they felt like they never had a break. "I love you, Karin, you know that, right?" Kazune-kun said, playing with her hair. "I love you too, but if you keep doing that to my hair, I'll have second thoughts." Karin said, pointing at what Kazune-kun was doing to her hair. "You're going to make my hair a mess."

They laughed, and Kazune-kun leaned back and looked at Karin in the eye. "Do you think we could finally finish what I've tried to do?" Karin looked at him blankly, and then realized what he was hinting.

She blushed and smiled.

Kazune-kun smiled too and titled her head back, their faces getting closer… closer…

... And this time, their lips met. No interruptions at all. No Himeka-chan, no Fuka, no Jin, no Micchi, not anyone. No one could interrupt or break this special moment.

When they broke apart, Kazune-kun cupped Karin's face in his hands. "Karin… I'm so glad you're here."

Karin flushed bright pink and smiled, "Of course! Who wouldn't be glad?" Then they burst into laughter.

Then Karin suddenly remembered something. "I forgot to do something!" She jumped up and grabbed her crutches. Kazune-kun jumped up too, alarmed. "What, what's wrong?!"

Karin turned her eyes on him, her jade green eyes a little frantic.

"I need to talk to Hiroshi!"

* * *

"Is that you, Karin?" Karin felt a pang of sadness at how weak the voice sounded. "It's me, Hiroshi. It's Karin." She said, sitting down beside the bed.

She looked at the boy, who now looked fragile and weak, like a glass figure. Hiroshi opened his eyes and turned his head. The shine in his golden eyes had disappeared. "Karin… how is Fuka?" He asked.

"She's fine. But Hiroshi, about Hotaru—"

"—it doesn't matter anymore. I… I was too angry to think straight." He smiled sadly. "I mean, even Hotaru forgave her."

"Oh really—wait, what?!" Karin asked, her eyes widening. "Hotaru forgave Fuka?"

Hiroshi smiled vaguely. "The way I found out about why Hiroshi was so sad that day was his journal that he writes everyday. He keeps it on him wherever he goes. When I arrived to the hospital, Hotaru was already dead. These policemen and doctors were everywhere, and these people said that they were sorry and handed over his things he was carrying. There was his backpack, his cell, some books and stuff. But the only thing that I caught my eye was his journal. I read it and found out about Fuka. I gave the stuff to my parents, but I kept the journal. I thought the entry in which he wrote about what Fuka did to him was the last one. But I was wrong." He stopped right there, and pointed to some bags hanging on the wall.

"That black backpack over there. Reach in, and there's a book with a sky blue cover. That's Hotaru's journal." Karin did what he said, and brought out a book with a sky blue cover, just like he said.

"But while I was at this hospital, I had a lot of time to think things over. I read the journal again, and noticed another entry." He continued, "I never noticed it, and I was definitely curious about what the entry said. Open it and you'll see what it says."

Karin opened the book, and read it out loud. "Today, Fuka and I broke up. Fuka said she was gay—"

"No, no, no, not that one." Hotaru waved his hands.

Karin, confused, flipped to the next page. It was blank. She continued flipping it, but they were all blank. _What the heck? Where's the last entry?_ Karin furrowed her eyebrows. Then she noticed a page with writing. It was on the last page of the journal.

_I know I said I hated Fuka for lying to me. But really, I don't hate her at all. I still love her. I guess I hate myself for that. I mean, I'm pretty stupid… I'm a pathetic guy who's in love with a gay girl who totally played with him. I'm just kidding. Yeah, I still love her, but I understand. I know her long enough to understand her. I bet she was lost and confused because of her sex appeal. She probably still wasn't sure if she was gay or not._

Karin gasped. Hotaru really _was_ a good friend of Fuka. That was exactly what Fuka was doing. She was so happy he understood.

_And unfortunately, I was the test. I guess I'm glad though. At least it's not someone else that got hurt… and I guess I'm getting kind of desperate here… but I got a chance to know what it's like to have Fuka for a girlfriend. Even if the ending was bitter, I'm glad the beginning was sweet. And although she doesn't love me, as long as I love her. I've just realized how painful it is to love someone and but is impossible for them to love you back, even if they want to. We're just living in two separate worlds… I just wish… I just wish we could live in the same one. Maybe I'll still have the courage tomorrow to say 'I love you' to her, even if I know I'm not going to have the same answer._

_-Hotaru_

Tears fell out of her eyes and dropped on the page. "I'm so sorry!" Karin cried, wiping her tears. "I made the journal wet!" She felt her face burn in embarrassment. She couldn't help it. Hotaru's entry made her feel so sad. She quietly thought about what Hotaru had written.

_'I've just realized how painful it is to love someone but is impossible for them to love you back, even if they want to.'_ Impossible to be loved back… it really was painful. Hotaru… maybe he was like other boys. Like Jin. It was true. Fuka would've given anything in the world to not to be gay. Maybe then she wouldn't have to face all these things.

She looked back at the neat writing. Karin wished that Hotaru was alive. He seemed so… Karin couldn't find a word to describe him. Kind? Nice? Compassionate?

Maybe all those… But Karin felt that better and more words could describe him.

_Maybe I'll still have the courage tomorrow to say 'I love you' to her, even if I know I'm not going to have the same answer._ At this point Karin felt like she had a hole in her heart. To have the courage to say 'I love you' tomorrow… little did he know that he wouldn't have a tomorrow.

That's when she noticed a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and found Hiroshi studying her. "Hiroshi… do you mind if I borrow it? I know it's really precious, but Fuka _needs_ to see this." She said quickly, pleading. "Fuka needs to know the expression on Hotaru's face. He's smiling. Hotaru's smiling."

* * *

Hiroshi's eyes widened, and started chuckling. "Hiroshi? Why are you laughing? Does that mean you won't let me borrow it?" Karin asked frantically. Fuka _must_ see this!

"No, Karin." He turned looked at me, a bit amused. "It's just that… you really are something else."

_You really are something else…_ Kazune-kun said that a lot to her too.

"Karin, can you come closer? I need to tell you something that Hotaru taught me." He said, pulling at her arm.

Confused, she stood up and kneeled down right beside him. "Closer." She shifted her head closer. "Closer, it's a secret." He urged. Karin, furrowing her eyebrows, put her head right next to his mouth.

He cupped his hands around her ear and whispered, "_Don't wait until it's too late to say I love you. Karin…"_

Before he could say more, Karin jerked back, her heart slamming against her chest, realizing what Hiroshi's about to say. But Hiroshi pulled her back and kissed her.

After a few seconds, Karin pulled back, backing away until she reached a safe distance.

"Hiroshi…" Karin stammered. "It's not right. Not right at all. Hotaru, you don't love me. You hardly know me!"

Hiroshi closed his eyes. "I honestly would've attacked Fuka earlier. But while I was preparing for the best time to strike, I was also watching you."

"What?!" Karin's eyes were as big as saucers. Now that she thought of it, it was kind of scary. She was being watched and she never realized.

"You interested me when we met. Well, long before that. Fuka talked about you all the time and you guys sounded as if you were close. She told me about her first stay and everything about you. And when we met, I really wanted to get to know you." He continued, "But I also had to remember I was acting as a gay girl with a girlfriend. I couldn't forget that. If I did, all my hard work would go down the drain."

It chilled her how plotting to murder a person could be called hard work. And he said it as if it was just some simple idea he was planning.

"But Karin, I guess enough is enough. After I get out of the hospital, I have to leave here. This place… is not a place I should stay. Fuka is staying. It's not good for neither of us if I stay." He sighed.

Karin didn't protest.

"But at least I had a chance to say what I wanted to say. You can borrow the journal. I don't want to be rude, but I'm a bit worn out." Hiroshi said, hinting her to leave.

Karin nodded, picked up her crutches and hobbled out. As she closed the door quietly behind her, she heard him murmur, "Hotaru…"

Karin looked at the ground, placed the book carefully in her bag and walked down the hall, away from Hiroshi who suffered the wound in his heart more than his physical ones.

* * *

::::::: My writing is getting too serious! A where's the humor? Where's the funniness? Where's the ha-ha- ness?

Others: Aren't they all the same? -.-

Me: Err... x ;;; :::::::


	15. Hotaru's Expression

Hotaru's Expression

A Note: VOILA! THE SHORTEST CHAP IN THE HISTORY OF MESSY WEBS 2!!! okay its not that thrilling. EEP don't kill me for this ultra short chap! -A-lll

And I just noticed there's two chap titles with Hotaru's name in it! -le gasp- isn't Hotaru getting popular, eh?

* * *

Fuka was at Karin's house faster than you can say 'chopsticks!' 

Okay, fine, not that fast. But still really fast.

"Where is it? Please, Karin-chan, I must see it!" She cried, pleading her. Karin handed over the book. Fuka opened it, flipping through it rapidly. She stopped at the last page and scanned it.

"_I __know I said I hated Fuka for lying to me. But really, I don't hate her at all. I still…"_ Fuka stopped reading there, and just stared at the page. Karin studied the pretty girl, as tears filled her eyes.

After a while, Fuka closed the book, and just cried quietly. "Oh, Fuka…" Karin whispered sympathetically, wrapping her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Hotaru…" She sobbed, wiping her eyes, but fresh tears just poured out again. Karin patted her back. "Fuka, Hotaru forgave you. And he still loves you. Although he didn't have a chance to say so… but at least you know."

Fuka smiled through her tears and managed to squeeze out a smile. "That's true, Karin-chan. I'm so glad we found this journal."

Karin released her from the hug and scolded her, "Now, no more crying. Hotaru wouldn't like to see you cry. I bet he'll want you to smile all day long."

Fuka grinned from ear to ear and sniffled, "You're right, Karin-chan. I've been crying too much lately." Then she walked outside and extended her arms towards the sky. "No more crying, Fuka! You gottta smile, smile, SMILE!"

Karin sighed happily and started to walk back in.

That's when she heard Fuka saying something. She walked back and hid near the door and peered outside, straining to hear what she was saying.

"Thank you, Hotaru, thank you so much. I know the expression on your face now. Thank you for letting me know."

* * *

::::::: Some of you might think I'm some crazed weirdo because I keep putting 'Hotaru's expression', 'what kind of expression does Hotaru have on his face?', and 'I know the expression Hotaru's face, he's smiling', and all sorts of stuffs. heh. if you don't really get it, or you just get plain annoyed with me, I don't blame ya. But I think this is the last time I'll mention 'the expression Hotaru is wearing.' lol...::::::: 


	16. Fin

Happily Ever After... I Think...

A Note: This is the last chapter! Hallelujah! Lots of romance here... and I haven't been able to fit in Jin, but I'm making a seperate FanFic about Jin x OC later on. I always liked this Jin character...

Nowww... DA SPOTLIGHT!

Special Thanks To: Death's-Razor-Blade, Kazunexkarin, Kountry101, Xinna, KamichamaKarinLover25, kemcat16, Ilovebears10, CursedCross, sheilds of darkness, love goddess abby, and KazKarLove for continuous reviews! xD They're all well appreciated!

Enjoy this last chapter of Messy Webs Part 2! Thanks!

* * *

The late August night air was crisp and fresh, with a tinge of autumn's arrival. Little white studs decorated the sky, blinking at them with mismatched eyes. The moon was full, and hung brightly against the dark background.

Kazune-kun and Karin was on the Kujyou residence rooftop, enjoying the last week of their summer vacation. Karin was laid down, with her head on Kazune-kun's thighs, who was sitting with his legs outstretched and crossed.

"If I could reach out and catch the stars, I would do that for you." Kazune-kun murmured at the sky. "Kazune-kun, duh. I know you're lying. And that is the most _cheesiest_ line I've ever heard." Karin rolled her eyes. Kazune-kun grinned and said, "I guess you're smart enough to know that, huh." Karin stuck out her tongue and punched him playfully. "And _you're_ not smart _enough_ to know better lines!"

They smiled at each other and just rested there in a comfortable silence. "Y'know, everything would be perfect. I mean, Hiroshi's recovered well enough and left, Fuka's happy now and lives with us, Himeka-chan and Micchi are totally happy and in love and are perfect for each other, the ring is retrieved, and we're together!" Karin said cheerfully, all in one breath.

"Wow Karin, your training did you wonders." Kazune-kun sweat dropped. Karin giggled and looked up at her boyfriend. The one that she truly loved…

"Well since you said that in one breath, it means that you haven't been slacking off in training." Kazune-kun said. It was Karin's turn to sweat drop as she realized how many times she skipped training because of 'issues'.

"So I'm going to reward you." He grinned, and leaned down. But before he could kiss her, Karin yelled out, "Omigosh! A shooting star!"

Sure enough, a streak of brilliant white light broke into the darkness, shooting across the night sky. "Quick, make a wish!" Karin said, squeezing her eyes shut and clasping her hands together.

They both made a wish in their mind.

When they opened their eyes, it was just them and the night around them again.

"What did you wish for, Kazune-kun?" Karin asked Kazune-kun curiously. "If I tell you, it won't come true." He said. "Pleeease?" Karin pleaded, looking at him with puppy eyes. (Oh, the wonders love does for people…) Kazune-kun debated at this for a while, and finally said, "Fine. I wished I would finally collect all the rings and make everyone safe and happy." He said quickly, blush spreading on his cheeks.

Karin laughed at this, pointing at his face. "Kazune-kun, you _are_ a girly man! You blush easily, man!" Then she burst into another fit of giggles. But she knew clearly in her heart that Kazune-kun wasn't a person to say heartfelt things. He always gets embarrassed when he has to say something nice. It touched Karin a bit to know that Kazune-kun would say that for her.

"Hey! Don't call me a girly man!" Kazune-kun protested, the blush on his cheeks burning redder by the second. "Or else I'll punish you!" He jokingly pretended to kiss her. "Hey! How come the reward _and_ the punishment are the same?!" Karin yelled, pushing him back and elbowing him playfully.

"It's how it works." Kazune-kun joked. "Well anyway, what did _you_ wish for, Karin?"

"I wish everyone would find their happiness and not live in the past." She said solemnly.

There was silence. "Wow, Karin. This summer really changed you…" True, Karin thought. This summer really changed things for her. Everything that she had never thought to be involved in suddenly just burst into her life. And she just… dealed with it. Then Kazune-kun's voice broke into her thoughts as he finished his sentence. "… you've gotten smarter. Maybe you should go to summer school. You learn better in the summer."

"Say that again and die." Karin growled, punching him in the shin. Kazune-kun winced in pain. "Man, woman, you sure punch hard!"

"I _said_ training works on me." Karin smiled triumphantly.

"Well, Karin, you have just have just done an awful thing to me. Now, you must take a punishment." Kazune-kun dipped his head down, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Eeek!" Karin rolled away, making Kazune-kun kiss the roof instead. Karin laughed at Kazune-kun's awkward position. Karin picked herself up and tried to run away, but Kazune-kun caught her.

"Oh no you don't!" He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Hey, no fair!" Karin protested, half laughing. "My ankle still hasn't recovered and I'm still limping!"

"Well, tough luck for you!" He laughed, and turned her towards him. Then he put one hand on the small of her back, and the other hand on her shoulder.

Karin gave up and put her arms around his waist. Kazune-kun grinned and pressed his mouth against hers. Karin smiled a bit and tightened her arms, thinking how everything is so perfect.

Kazune-kun and Karin finally let go of each other after a few minutes, and they walked off the roof, hand in hand. But then something still lingered in her mind. And it didn't seem good.

Jin? Nah. Maybe that wasn't perfect, I mean, Jin is still heartbroken and stuff, but she already decided to let it go. It was something else… but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan, Micchi is checking my summer homework for mistakes. Do you want him to check too? He's really smart and good at it!" Himeka-chan bubbled, running towards them. Karin immediately let go of Kazune-kun's hand, her own flying to her mouth. "Omigosh! _That's_ what I forgot! I forgot to do my summer homework!"

She had been too busy this summer to realize that! She only did a little bit, but there were tons more to do. Kazune-kun burst into laughter, holding his stomach, "Oh boy, this is going to be fun to watch." "Oh no you won't!" Karin turned slightly around, her eyes gleaming. "_You're_ going to help me finish it!" Then she pinched his ear and dragged him inside.

"Argh, no I won't help—" And he stopped right there as Karin shushed him with a kiss. "—aaahh…." He sighed, with a dreamy look in his eyes (as I said, the wonders love does to people…).

Then they went back to the house, holding each other's hand again.

"You know, Karin, I'll let you manipulate me just this one time." Kazune-kun said, pulling her closer. "Just this one time." "You're the one to say manipulate! How about how you always say I owe you even if I don't?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, but at least I made them enjoyable." He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, as enjoyable as spinach." Karin stuck out her tongue.

"Well, congratulations, Karin Hanazono. You've officially fell in love with spinach." And with that, they shared another sweet kiss.

Karin smiled through it and murmured softly, "Maybe spinach isn't so bad after all…"

* * *

lol I just wanted to make the ending funny.

Other people who might also read Messy Webs and this Part, please also review!

And really, this isn't the last chapter. I'm making a Bonus Chapter after this. Please read that too!

Well, now I must go and continue **Colours of the Sky**, **Friend**, and **Kamichama Karin Self Defense**. I think I've tortured some readers with **Friends** because I haven't been updating. I think I haven't uploaded for about 1 month already. Oh well, please keep reading my work! xD


	17. Bonus Chapter xD

**MESSY WEBS PART 2 BONUS CHAPTER**

Karin: Hey! It's Karin Hanazono here, with Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan, Micchi, and Sky-san!

Me: Yo! This is a complete randomness chapter, just outta boredom.

Kazune-kun: -scoffs- talk about it.

Sky: -glares- are you making a death wish?

Kazune-kun: -glares back- what if I am?

-The two raised their fists, ready to fight-

Himeka-chan: Nooo, Sky-chan, Kazune-chan! Don't fight! It's not nice to fight!

Micchi: -nods- My love is right, 'ol chaps. Fighting is not good, not good at all.

Sky & Kazune-kun: -eyes gleam dangerously- do you want to be next?

Micchi: -sweatdrops and backs away slowly- it's alright, chaps. I think I'm okay.

Karin: All right, you two! Enough! Anyway, this bonus chapter is really random, so you better keep up!

Me: True, true! If ya don't, you're a poophead!

Kazune-kun: Aren't there enough in the world already?

Karin: -punches him-

Kazune-kun: -rubs cheek- Ouch! What the heck, Karin! Women are so violent!

Karin: Enough with the sexism, you girly man!

Kazune-kun: Well stop hitting me, you manly girl!

Karin: What?!

Himeka-chan: -airheadedly looks at Micchi- What's worse, a girly man or a manly girl?

Micchi: -thinks- Hmm, I don't know, my love. I'll try and figure that out.

Himeka-chan: Aww, I won't let you think alone! (What the heck?) I'll think with you!

-10 minutes later-

The two are squatting on the floor, still pondering on the question.

Micchi: Erm, why don't we let the readers decide? We're just a bunch of characters Koge Donbo made anyway.

Himeka-chan: -Still concentrating very hard on the ground, sweat on her head from too much thinking- huff, I can't do that! huff, I, huff, have to share, huff, the work! -pants from thinking too much-

Karin, Kazune-kun, Me: -sits at a table that comes from nowhere and drinking green tea, sweatdropping- How long are they going to think?...Himeka-chan doesn't look too good.

Himeka-chan: -falls over-

Micchi: Oh no! My love! Why did you have to think so hard about whether a girly man or a manly girl would be worse?! It's not worth it! -cries-

Kazune-kun: Argh! We must get her to bed!

Himeka-chan: -tries to stand up- Ugh... I-I am... fineeee...-falls over again-

Me: Ack, no! Why am I writing her like that!

Karin: Sky-san, stop making Himeka-chan fall over!

Kazune-kun: Argh, whatever! Just get her to rest!

Micchi: Right, chap! Careful when you carry my love! She's very fragile!

Kazune-kun: -scoffs- duh! I'm not stupid!

Karin: Stop fighting! Get her to bed, you poopheads!

Me: Come on dudes, or are you all girly men!

Kazune-kun: -immdediately lifts Himeka-chan up as if she weighed like a feather- I... am... _**NOT**_ A GIRLY MAN! -groans and runs back to the house, carrying the girl alone-

Micchi: Wow, Sky-san, you know how to provoke that chap to use his 'full power'

Me: Ha ha ha ha ha... -strokes chin- oh it's nothing. I _am_ writing this whole thing.

Karin: So _you're_ the one making Kazune-kun punish me all the time?!

Me: -sweatdrops- heh heh...

Micchi: -chuckles- Sky-san, if you're the one writing this, can you make me more handsome?

Me: -types on keyboard-

-5 minutes later-

Micchi has fine purple (sounds weird, but I'm pretty sure that's his hair colour) hair, with two beautiful eyes, one like an emarald and one like a sapphire. His fine skin and his delicate features are simply lovely, and he is tall and lean, making every girl that meets him unable to pick out a fault.

Me: Happy now, Micchi?

Micchi: -claps his hand together- I love it! It defines me perfectly! Maybe I _am_ handsomer than I thought! -smooths hair-

Me & Karin: -laughs sarcastically- You wish.

Just then, a figure appears, trudging towards them, groaning in pain.

Karin: Omigosh! Is that you, Kazune-kun?! What's wrong?

Kazune-kun: -twitches- ugh... I lost my head and just carried Himeka-chan to bed in one breath, and I was so full of energy--at least I thought so-- I didn't stop to realize how heavy Himeka-chan really is...

Me: -gasps- That's horrible!

Kazune-kun: -gives me the evil eye- _You're_ the one to talk! You're the one that provoked me!

Me: -sweatdrops- heh... heh... heh... -backs away slowly-

Kazune-kun: Get back here, Sky-san! I'm going to murder-- OW!

Everyone turns to him.

Kazune-kun: -waves hands around that were limp as wet noodles- I feel as though I've been carrying a ton of bricks for a week! I _climbed 4 stairs to get Himeka-chan to bed!_

Karin: -puts hand to mouth, looking concerned- Oh my. I _told_ Himeka-chan not to pick the bedroom at the very top. But she insisted there are the most bugs there.

Kazune-kun: -completely horrified- _**WHAT?!**_ YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!

Me: I thought you can sense its little presence from afar.

Kazune-kun: -stammers- but I was too tired to care...

Micchi: Then I guess you wouldn't notice the one on your shoulder right now.

Kazune-kun: -turns head and stares at shoulder-

Silence.

Kazune-kun: -falls over-

Micchi: Oh no, the 'ol chap has fallen over!

Karin: -sweatdrops- He _is_ a girly man.

Me: -stares at the limp body- so... who's gonna carry him?

Karin: No way no how!

Me: Nuh-uh.

Micchi: Nope.

-All stares at Kazune-kun-

Karin: Er... well?

Micchi: He's your boyfriend. You carry him.

Karin: No! Uh... Sky-san, you made him fall over. You carry him.

Me: Oooh no you don't! Micchi, you're the only man here. You carry him. Or are you a girly man?

Micchi: -glares-

-Same thing that happened to Kazune-kun replays again-

-30 minutes later-

Karin and Sky-san kneel in front of three beds, nursing three people, namely Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun, and Micchi.

Karin: This is bad, Sky-san. Himeka-chan has a bad case of unconsciousness, and Kazune-kun and Micchi has a bad case of... uh... wet-noodle-hands-ness.

The two sweatdrops and just stares at the three people.

Me: Let's go get some ramen.

Karin: You're right. I'm hungry.

Me: Let's go.

Karin: All right.

And the two leaves, talking about what flavor of ramen they should choose.

**Fin**


End file.
